Entitlement to health care and the level of benefits assured are central issues in health policy. Political and economic necessities are forcing recognition that entitlement and/or benefits must be constrained. A redistributive health care policy is a likely response to such constraints and responsible redistribution of the resources invested in health care could require that a "floor" for benefits be established by national policy. The political feasibility of this action may be open to question, and it would probably entail an acceptance of a two-tier system of health care. However, this policy option deserves thoughtful consideration and it is the intention of the Milbank Memorial Fund to convene a research development conference on the implications of this policy and of adequate minimum standards for personal health services that meet tests of clinical, social and financial acceptability. The conference is to be organized around six commissioned papers and eight commentaries. These will relate to the concept of adequate minimum standards for personal health services, a review of the legislative and regulatory applications of this concept, and the implications of this concept from the viewpoints of clinical medicine, epidemiology, public law and health planning and administration. It is not the purpose of the conference to recommend a set of specified minimum services, but rather to discuss a research agenda to evaluate and refine the ideas and issues around adequate minimum standards and their definition. Reflecting a current program interest of the Milbank Memorial Fund is a conference emphasis upon the contribution of epidemiology to this research agenda. The conference id to be of 1 1/2 days duration. Participants will number no more than 40 carefully selected scholars from relevant disciplines. The proceedings of the conference will be published by the Fund.